Welcome to My Life
by xemorockprincessx
Summary: Naruto's had it rough. Sasuke notices, and the rest blooms from there. Not too good with summaries. Oneshot, AU, SasuNaru. Rated T for Gay boyness, just to be safe.


AUTHORSNOTE

AUTHORSNOTE!!: Hello, one and all! I know I have been neglectful of my Avatar story, "The Kids and the Doll", but I will write more of it soon! I swear!!

A while ago, I listened to the song "Welcome to My Life" by Simple Plan. And, even though I've listened to it many times before (It's sort of my theme song), it gave me some inspiration today, IDK why. So, this little AU one-shot ficy thing was born! So, please enjoy, I hope I don't disappoint.

WARNING: This fic contains AU-ness, SasuNaru (It's a YAOI pairing), and bouts of depressed Naruto. There is no lemon, lime, or anything that involves sex. Maybe kissing, but no sex. Also, possible OOC-ness Sasuke, and oober annoying Sakura…

I don't own Naruto. If I did, we'd have EVERY episode in English NOW!

**Welcome To My Life**

"Hey, guys! Wait up!" The blonde haired, blue eyed boy yelled.

A raven haired, onyx eyed boy, along with a pink haired, green eyed girl, stopped and waited for the boy.

Naruto Uzumaki. A trouble making, bright color wearing, loudmouthed sixteen year old. His best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. A quiet, dark color loving, emo seventeen year old. And Sakura Haruno. A Sasuke loving, super caring, semi-obnoxious sixteen year old. An odd group of friends, really. No one really knows for sure how they all got grouped together, but here they are.

_Can you get back to the story, please?_

Fine… Damn plot bunnies…

Anyway…

"Thanks for meeting with me this morning." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Dobe. But you were late." Sasuke replied.

"He's right, Naruto. You're late almost every morning! We can't wait forever for you. Sasuke-kun and I will be late for school!" Sakura always agreed with Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-san. I won't be late tomorrow, I promise! Believe it!" Naruto smiled brightly. Of course, Sasuke knew the Dobe well. He could see that the smile was fake.

And, Naruto, knowing Sasuke, knew he was staring at his fake smile. "Whatcha lookin' at, Teme?" Naruto asked.

"Hn." Usual, small reply.

So the kids arrived at school. Sakura had a different first class than the boys, so she split away from them, relieving Sasuke a bit.

The boys headed to their Art II class. They had taken art in elementary school, and being best friends AND rivals, always tried to top each other in something. Art, for some unknown reason, seemed to be what stirred this, since they were both basically at the same level.

So, moving ahead, the boys sat at their easels and began to draw. Sasuke drew pictures of his family. They had been killed by his brother a few years back. He ended up staying with Naruto and his guardian, Kakashi. (Yes, it's for the friggin' plot!! I NEED IT!)

Naruto, shockingly, was drawing something dark. A child, hugging his knees, in a dark corner. The only color on the page was the boy's hair and clothes. Bright orange tee-shirt and blonde spiky hair.

The Uchiha stared for a few moments, until Naruto glanced at him. Then, he returned back to his drawing.

"Dobe," Sasuke began. The bell rang before he had a chance to finish.

Naruto quickly grabbed his picture, threw it sloppily into his art folder, and ran from the room. Sasuke took his time, trying to figure out what just happened.

It was after school. All of the kids were rushing out, ready to enjoy their weekend. (Oops... I forgot to mention it was Friday… OH WELL! :D)

All but three. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto.

Sakura, as always, walked Sasuke home, and clung to him like a leech. Naruto was no where to be seen. Which wasn't the normal Friday routine.

"Sakura, you know where Naruto is?" The raven haired teen asked.

Sakura shrugged. "And I don't care too much, either. I get to walk home with you alone." She smiled up at him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He pried himself from her grip, and walked away from her. "I'm gonna look for him."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura sighed sadly, obviously defeated.

"Where is it, brat?" A scratchy voice yelled.

"Look, I don't have it today, but I'll give it to ya on Monday."

"Uzumaki, I'm TIRED of you forgetting. Today's the last time you'll ever forget." The sound of skin meeting skin rang throughout the air.

Sasuke heard this, and made his way over to see what was going on. What he saw shocked him.

Naruto was being held off the ground by the collar of his shirt. Holding him was the school gangster, Bunko. A big, nasty, two hundred pounds of ugly boy.

"I said I'd bring it Monday. Can't you wait two days?"

Punch. "I need it NOW, Uzumaki. You're the only one who can get it for me."

"What ever it is you need, I think you can get it yourself." Sasuke stepped onto the scene.

Bunko dropped Naruto, who "Oofed," in response. "Teme, get outta here. I can handle this guy."

"Obviously not. Judging by the black eye and bloody nose."

"Back off, Uchiha. I'll let you run while you have the chance." Bunko took a step closer.

Sasuke whipped his cell phone out of his pocket. "Maybe the police should be informed of this situation. Leave now, and you'll be off the hook." Bunko's eyes widened and he rushed past the boy.

"You okay, Dobe?" Sasuke walked over, and offered his hand to the blonde.

"I'd have been just fine without you, Teme." Naruto glared, then stomped off.

Sasuke sort of just stood there, processing what he just witnessed.

--

_Naruto and Sasuke:_

_Out late tonight. Money on counter, order pizza or something. Don't wait up._

_ Kakashi_

Sasuke sighed. Usual routine at this house. Amazing Kakashi didn't lose custody of the boys, him being gone almost every night of the week.

The boy called in for pizza, then decided to search for his hyperactive house mate.

"Dobe? You even here?" He searched and searched, but not a single sign of the blonde.

Until, that is, Sasuke sat on the couch. He could faintly hear a guitar, and someone singing.

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
and no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
that no one hears you screaming**

Sasuke stood up, and quietly opened the back door. Indeed, there was someone playing the guitar. And oddly enough, that person was Naruto.

**No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me**

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  


Sasuke leaned against the wall, and listened.

**  
Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding**

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

Naruto sighed, and removed his guitar from his shoulder, placing it beside him. Then, he heard clapping. He turned, and saw Sasuke standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?" Naruto asked, turning to hide his blush.

"Long enough. You're pretty good."

"Thanks, I guess."

Sasuke walked over, and sat beside Naruto. "What made you sing that song?"

"Like you'd care, Teme. It doesn't concern you."

"Does it have something to do with today?"

The blonde was silent, but nodded his head.

"How long's it been going on for?"

Naruto sighed. "A while. Bunko's been forcing me to get him money so he could get drugs. He, along with some other people from school, think I'm some sort of whore or something…"

"Why's that?"

"My mom… Before she died… Well, we were having money trouble. My dad was never around, and we couldn't really find a good place to live. She was a prostitute. It was the highest paying job she could find. And everyone shunned me for it. So… yeah." (I love Naru-chan's daddy and mommy! It's just for story!)

"Does Kakashi know?"

"No. He wouldn't care, much less have time to do anything about it."

"Why'd you never tell me?"

"Didn't think you'd care. You had your own shit to think about, with your family and all. Didn't wanna bother you with other stuff you didn't need to hear."

Sasuke leaned forward, and crashed his lips onto Naruto's. Naruto gasped, eyes widening.

But, slowly, they closed, and he leaned into Sasuke, deepening the kiss.

After a few minutes, they moved away from each other slightly, both of them blushing profusely.

"W… What was that for?" Naruto whispered, looking a bit bewildered at Sasuke.

"To show I care." Sasuke whispered back, head down.

Naruto lifted Sasuke's head, so he was looking at him. Then, he closed the gap between them, locking lips again.

This continued for the next few minutes.

It was dark now, and the stars shone brightly. The boys lay on their backs, looking at the sky.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Did you really mean what you said? That you care?"

Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows, and looked at Naruto. "Yeah."

Naruto propped himself up as well. He smiled brightly. "Well, I care about you, too. How about, from now on, we look out for each other. Okay?"

Sasuke smiled. "Sure."

They leaned in, and just as their lips touched, the back door opened.


End file.
